


Tummy Trouble

by Loverustal



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: Sam and Jack have plans to decorate. Sam's tummy might have other plans.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Tummy Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mini_Goat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/gifts).



> This is a shipmas candy canes fic. Sorry it's after Christmas but Christmas is a lot of work and I only now got the chance to finish it.

Candy canes…. Jack stood in front of the display of candy canes at the store. His wife, still had that goofy grin, had requested a box of candy canes when he went to pick up a few groceries. It was funny, he’d never remembered her ever eating one before. Now that he stood in front of them, he realized there were so many different kinds. He wasn’t sure which kind she wanted. There were the original peppermint kind, cherry, cinnamon, sweet tarts, sour apple, blue raspberry. He got two boxes of peppermint and one of cinnamon. If she wanted a different kind he could always come back. He knew, he was wrapped around her little finger and would do anything for her. If he was with some of his older teams, he’d been called whipped. He didn’t give a damn. This was Carter if he was whipped, so be it. 

When he got home, he opened the boxes of candy canes and put then in a candy bowl on the coffee table. He really hadn’t realized both types he’d picked out were red and white. So you couldn’t really tell the difference between the two. Sam was asleep. For some reason she was tired a lot lately. He guessed maybe all those all nighters were catching up with her. He decided that he’d have a sandwich for dinner. So there he was camped out in front of the tv. Watching an old Simpson’s rerun. He’d noticed Sam had put the Christmas decorations in the corner of the living room. The plan for the weekend was to pick out a tree, put it up and decorate the outside. This was to be their second Christmas as a married couple. (Goofy grin) Jack figured he better turn in. It had been a long week in Washington and this weekend would be busy. 

When he got into the bedroom, he could just make out Sam, asleep on the bed. She had on her Marvin the Martian pajamas, that he had bought her last year for Christmas. He had seen them at the mall while he had been shopping with Cassie. Really more like being dragged from store to store. He swore he would never go shopping with the young woman ever again, especially not on black Friday. Jack hadn’t really understood what black Friday was until that dreadful day. The only bright spot was when he’d come upon those pajamas, while trying to hide from the women’s under garments. He’d picked them out and Sam had loved them. She wore them all the time. Jack stripped down to his tee shirt and boxer briefs and crawled into the bed. Once he got cuddled up with Sam, he noticed she was a little warmer than usual. She was a hot sleeper and didn’t seem to be running a fever. He made a note to check on her in a bit. 

Jack awoke to the sound of retching. He lifted his head and saw a faint light under the door to the bathroom. Getting up he stumbled over to the door. Gently knocking on the door he called softly to her. Hearing a groan, once the retching had stopped. He opened the door. There sat his wife (worried frown) sprawled against the bathtub. It looked as if the only thing holding her up was the wall of the tub. Turning to the linen closet, Jack got out a wash cloth and ran it under some cool water. He bent down against the advice of his knees, which angrily protested. Wrapping Sam’s face off the cloth. “Sam, sweetheart are you okay?” He got a weary nod. Helping her stand, they walked to the sink to let Sam rinse out her mouth. After helping her back into bed, he ran this fingers through her damp hair. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” he asked.  
“I think I got a bad chicken sandwich on base.”

“Today?” Sam shook her head. “How long have you felt like this?”

Not looking Jack in the eyes. “A couple of days.”

“What did Carolyn say about it? Seeing Sam’s guilty look, he knew she hadn’t gone to see her. “Well I guess we’ll see now.” Jack stated. 

“No Jack please. You know what a sensitive stomach I have! I want to spend all my time with you while you’re here. Plus I really want your help with the Christmas decorations. Most of the time I just feel queasy. If I’m not better by Monday, I’ll go. You know I haven’t been off world since Daniel wrecked his ankle.” Jack relented, because she had him wrapped around her little finger. He was worried, but he knew from years in the field, that she did indeed have a very sensitive stomach. Food that wouldn’t bother him or the guys, would have her up all night throwing up. She had to be on a strict MRE diet and then there were several she couldn’t tolerate. So he agreed. 

Sam gave Jack a pitiful look. “ Did you get my candy canes?” He gave her a confused look. “Yeah"

“Can I have one? My mom would buy boxes of them after Christmas. The peppermint helps with nausea. So we always had them for tummy aches.”

Jack was worried he would give her a cinnamon one. So he peeled the plastic off and tasted it. ‘Damn cinnamon. ‘ He got another one. ‘Damn cinnamon again!’ Finally he found a peppermint one. Carrying all three back there. Sam looked at him strangely. “ Jack, how many candy canes are you going to eat?”


End file.
